nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Austicke
Message reminder *Leaving you a message to see if you also get the Persistent Message Reminder. Klingon mage 10:37, 10 December 2005 (PST) *Nope, it went away as soon as I clicked on it. Perhaps a cache problem? -- Alec Usticke 11:10, 10 December 2005 (PST) Placeholder image I was wondering if there was a placeholder image one could use.. also wondering where this question really belongs. MayhemJ 16:23, 31 December 2005 (PST) Well, we could use the temp image BioWare used for NWN. Anything is fine with me though. Talk pages are the right place for questions. User talk pages are for one particular person, and you can use NWN2Wiki talk:Community Portal for questions to everyone. -- Alec Usticke 16:34, 31 December 2005 (PST) Because having to click... ...through four categories to get to the information I needed was redundant. I felt the category change was an improvement. Why are the categories arranged Other Pre-release_information > Confirmed Features > Confirmed Base Classes > Barbarian, which is four tiers, when they could be arranged pre-release_information > Confirmed Base Classes > Barbarian? Because everything that is a confirmed feature can start with "Confirmed" they will all be organized - concatenating the categories seems prudent. BadSam 16:42, 20 January 2006 (PST) :I see. I apologize for reverting your edits. I was just surprised by the change without any discussion or explanation in the edit summary. -- Alec Usticke 17:47, 20 January 2006 (PST) ::Oh, no worries. I should have left something indicating why I thought the change was worthwhile. Should I set it back to the way I had it? BadSam 17:50, 20 January 2006 (PST) :That's fine with me. -- Alec Usticke 07:56, 21 January 2006 (PST) Can we have a "What's New" section? Can we have a What's New section like this: GuildWiki's What's New This discussion over on the forums made me think of it: What's New in NWN2 Discussion It would help the community to have a place to point grumblers as to what is actually the difference between NWN & NWN2. -- MokahTGS Sure, sounds like a great idea! -- Alec Usticke 16:35, 13 March 2006 (PST) Templates What do you think of a Category: Template ? GhostNWN 02:28, 22 June 2006 (PDT) :I'm not sure it's necessary, since they can be viewed here. -- Alec Usticke 17:48, 22 June 2006 (PDT) As long as we're dealing with categories, what is the point of Category:Users? This is automatically provided by . --OneFourTwo 06:03, 22 June 2006 (PDT) :Shrug. Probably unnecessary. -- Alec Usticke 17:48, 22 June 2006 (PDT) :: I didn't realise that those special pages existed at the time, sorry. It could however become useful if we were to decide to categorize the templates even further. I just found it hard to locate the template I wanted, if they were broken down into different sub-categories then people could find them easier.... if not, then let me know and I can whip through and delete it. Enigmatic 04:07, 17 July 2006 (PDT) :::Well, it doesn't hurt to have the category. It's just a little more clutter when editing them. I don't mind keeping the category if people find it useful. -- Alec Usticke 08:14, 17 July 2006 (PDT) Style Addition I've made a remark at MediaWiki talk:Common.css about adding the wikitable class from Wikipedia. It makes for a consistent table appearance and is more readable than just plain tables, and it's very easy to implement. You just use {| class="wikitable" instead of {| when starting a table. --OneFourTwo 19:26, 22 June 2006 (PDT) I'm happy to add it, but I really need to find some time to update the MediaWiki software and work on a couple things first. -- Alec Usticke 07:56, 24 June 2006 (PDT) I edited the file. Please let me know if it works properly. -- Alec Usticke 12:43, 27 June 2006 (PDT) :The file is actually generated from the wiki page, so you have to edit the MediaWiki:Common.css page. I would do it, but the MediaWiki namespace is protected. --OneFourTwo 13:01, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ::Doh, I edited the common.css file in the MediaWiki installation. I'll add it to that page. Let me know if I screw it up. -- Alec Usticke 13:06, 27 June 2006 (PDT) :::That's got it, excellent --OneFourTwo 18:27, 27 June 2006 (PDT) Bad Behavior I had a look at the website. It looks like a interesting tool and could stop unwanted edits/spam. Alec, do you know much about it other then whats on the website? Is it easy to install/use/remove? (from what I read it look easy) The only think that come to my mind is how long are we really going to be safe from spam? 2-3 months before people work out a way around it.... -- Pstarky 05:04, 6 July 2006 (PDT) Plus, will it be another thing you will have to update daily or even weekly? Its that more trouble then what we go thought at the moment with spammers? -- Pstarky 05:07, 6 July 2006 (PDT) My understanding is that it works well to stop spam, but it gets a lot of false positives, i.e., mistakenly thinks legitimate posters are spammers and blocks them. The spam level hasn't been too bad since I got the blacklist working again (knock on wood), so I don't think it's necessary at the moment, but we might try it out if things turn south. -- Alec Usticke 06:03, 6 July 2006 (PDT) Under attack from spam I noticed that recently the website seems to be seriously under attack from spammers. If you need a hand in dealing with them I am more than happy to help. I was an admin on the 1st wiki but am not one here so all I can do is blank the pages. Enigmatic 04:04, 17 July 2006 (PDT) Thanks for doing that much Enigmatic, and anyone that is block spammers please dont be easy on them... INFINITE block!!! SCREAM! Please block them on NWNWiki aswell please... visa vera -- Pstarky 08:10, 17 July 2006 (PDT) The reason I'm not perman-blocking them is because they may have a dynamic IP, and as such that may block other legit visitors also with dynamic IPs whilst not actually stopping them anyway. --Defunc7 08:15, 17 July 2006 (PDT) Thanks, Enigmatic. I've made you a sysop here as well. I'll discuss the spam problem on the community portal. -- Alec Usticke 08:18, 17 July 2006 (PDT) The reason I'm not perman-blocking them is because they may have a dynamic IP, and as such that may block other legit visitors also with dynamic IPs whilst not actually stopping them anyway. Oh uh, is this my bad? -- Pstarky 09:55, 17 July 2006 (PDT) :I've been permanently blocking them as well. Defunc7 is correct, however, that it doesn't do a whole lot of good and could negatively affect an innocent bystander. I'm looking at other spam solutions now. -- Alec Usticke 10:13, 17 July 2006 (PDT) :For the meantime it might be worthwhile restricting edits to only be allowed by those who sign up. Would stim the flow alot at least and if it required a valid email address to properly register then again it would slow them down. Enigmatic 03:38, 18 July 2006 (PDT) Thinking about it, not much use blocking the IP address as they are constantly using a different one and rarely use the same one twice. Obviously they are using an IP hider. Enigmatic 03:56, 18 July 2006 (PDT) A good theory would be to block all edits which contain url linking except for signed-in members. Since the larger group of spam consists of links to outside sites as opposed to in-site linking or basic malisicous edits (e.g. deleting stuff, changing the wording). The only page I think this might really affect is the "previews/release date" pages, since it mostly deals with outside sites people bring in from various shop-sites etc. It might be nice to keep a page for anon people suggestng outside links so they can still submit but it's up to the members to finalise. I have no idea how to go about implementing this though. --Defunc7 06:47, 18 July 2006 (PDT) :I implemented a captcha on NWNWiki yesterday; but, unfortunately, my web host had some problems and downtime kept me from finishing it. I wanted to make sure it was working there before moving it here. The captcha is only required when a new URL is added to a page and the user hasn't logged in and confirmed their email address. I think it will be an effective solution against bots, but my web host has bad timing with their (hopefully unrelated) problems. -- Alec Usticke 06:53, 18 July 2006 (PDT) ::Okay, I'm a dummy. I thought NWNWiki was down, but the problem was on my side. The captcha seems to be working, because this wiki got a bunch of spam last night, but NWNWiki didn't get a single one. I'll implement it here as well. -- Alec Usticke 07:23, 18 July 2006 (PDT) *It seem to be working nicely. :) -- Pstarky 07:26, 18 July 2006 (PDT) ::The captcha is live on NWN2Wiki now. I'm sure the spammers will find a workaround eventually, but hopefully it'll be a long, long while. -- Alec Usticke 08:04, 18 July 2006 (PDT) Upload Files What is the max size you can upload? -- Pstarky 04:02, 30 July 2006 (PDT) :Ok I find out the limit is 20 MEGs. That helps. -- Pstarky 06:26, 30 July 2006 (PDT) :: Im tring to upload the PC User article and its 14 MEGs and for some reason its not working. Alec do you want to upload the file like we did with the Video? -- Pstarky 07:20, 30 July 2006 (PDT) :::Yeah, send them to me please. The upload limit on the wiki is 7 MB. I'm looking into increasing it, but it's a little complex, because my web host's default PHP build has that limit. I need to compile my own version of PHP if I want to change it. I'll probably tackle it someday; but, in the meantime, I setup a nwn2wiki.org directory to host larger files. (I've currently have about a gig of videos there). The downside right now is only I can upload larger files. So, long story short, yes, please send me the scans. :) -- Alec Usticke 07:31, 30 July 2006 (PDT) Ok I got around it. Im so use to working with larger files due to been in graphic arts/printing trade. I have saved it as a .jpg now and its just 3 MEG. YAY!!!. EDIT: I guess we hosing these files untill we get told otherwise? -- Pstarky 08:48, 30 July 2006 (PDT) :Thanks, Pstarky. I'm getting some weird errors with the image, so I'm going to try to re-upload it. -- Alec Usticke 09:30, 30 July 2006 (PDT) What about a rss feed? First of all, hello ;) I just registered to this wiki and hope i'll can help it as much as it will help me. I was wondering if it would be possible to have a rss feed of the recent changes of the wiki, just think it would be usefull. Maybe it's not the right place to ask, sorry but it's my first time on a wiki... And sorry for my english too, i hope there will be people here to correct it. Daffy 22:31, 26 January 2007 (PST) :We already have multiple RSS feeds. They're listed in the toolbox of each history page. You can subscribe to a feed for individual pages or one for the entire wiki ( in the navigation menu). -- Alec Usticke 08:50, 27 January 2007 (PST) ::Sorry :) Haven't seen it. Daffy 11:36, 27 January 2007 (PST) Dialog.tlk text dump It'd be useful to have this for the modding section (if not elsewhere), and so I can quickly search for any text from it for going through the spell descriptions in detail. How do you get the text dump? And could you upload the 1.04 one? :) Thanks! - Jasperre 13:21, 3 February 2007 (PST) : Sure. I use a program called talkdump to convert the dialog.tlk file to an ASCII file. The program is probably still available on NWVault. I'll convert and upload the 1.04 talk file. -- Alec Usticke 13:35, 3 February 2007 (PST) :Done: Media:Dialog.nwn2-p4.TLK.rar. There's a couple changes and a bunch of new stuff at the end. -- Alec Usticke 13:43, 3 February 2007 (PST)